


Love

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Sonic & Tails Family [1]
Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Gen, Sonic is a single parent, Tails is two years old, Uncle Manic, auntie Sonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Sonic brings Tails to meet his uncle and aunt for the first time.





	Love

Tiny paws clutched his shirt tightly. Sonic looked down at his son, smiling gently. Tails’ eyebrows were narrowed with worry. He always got nervous when they went out. He’d been moved between so many foster homes, he was afraid Sonic was going to give him away. It would take awhile for him to get over this fear, and Sonic would reassure him as many times as he needed.

“Hey it’s okay, buddy,” Sonic said, adjusting Tails on his hip, “Remember what I told you? We’re just going to see Auntie Sonia and Uncle Manic. My sister and brother.”

Tails buried his face in Sonic’s chest. Sonic gently scratched behind his ears. 

“They’re really excited to meet you. They love you already.”

Tails whined, clutching Sonic tighter. 

“If you can survive just one hour, we’ll get ice cream on the way home.”

That made Tails perk up, looking up at Sonic with wide blue eyes. They shine with excitement, but there was still a hint of apprehension in them. 

Sonic kissed his forehead. “I love you very much. We’re just here for a little visit. When you want to go home, then we’ll go home. Okay?”

Tails scrutinized him for a moment, as if trying to gauge his sincerity. Then he nodded his head. 

“Good,” Sonic smiled. “You ready?”

Tails scowled determinedly at the door, nodding his head again. 

With his free hand, Sonic knocked three times.  
_________________________________

“Oh my gosh, you’re so cute~” Sonia gushed, grinning at Tails. 

Tails hid his head in Sonic’s shoulder. 

“Oh.” Sonia blinked.

“He’s being shy,” Sonic explained.

Sonia smiled again. “I see. Aw, he’s the cutest thing ever.”

“See?” Sonic asked Tails softly, “Didn’t I tell you she loves you already?”

Tails slowly lifted his head and looked up at the pink hedgehog curiously. 

“Hi,” Sonia said quietly with a kind smile, bending her knees so she could look straight at the little fox. “I’m your auntie. It’s really nice to meet you.”

Tails’ eyes brightened a little bit, and Sonia gushed again. Sonic watched them fondly.

“You’re amazing. I loved you with all my heart when your daddy told me about you, but seeing you with my own eyes makes me love you even more.”

Love was a word Tails hadn’t heard very often before Sonic adopted him. Now he was very familiar with the word and its meaning. Sonic had made it his mission to make sure Tails knew how loved he was everyday. Hearing it always made his face light up entirely. 

Tails smiled at Sonia. It was shy and small, but full of happiness. 

“Oh my gosh!” Sonia cried excitedly, looking at Sonic, “He smiled at me! He likes me! He likes me!”

Sonic laughed. He hadn’t seen his sister jump up and down like she was now in a long time. Even after being forced to grow up quickly in a dark world, lead a rebellion, and rebuild their nation, there was still a child inside of her. It was nice to see this side of her again.

They might’ve had difficulty learning to love each other at first, but now no one could replace her in Sonic’s heart. He was glad she was Tails’ auntie.  
_________________________________

Manic had scared Tails at first. It could have been his clothes, or his wild green spikes, or his piercings, or the combination of it all. Sonic could tell Manic was a little hurt, but he wasn’t gonna let it drag him down. He was pretty good with kids, after all, and he’d figure out a way to get Tails to warm up to him. 

And it didn’t take him very long. 

Tails watched him tapping his drumsticks on the table with interest. When Manic saw him, he offered him one. Tails was hesitant, but even more curious, and so he took it. Then Manic effortlessly created a catchy beat. Tails soon joined in, unable to follow the rhythm, but he grinned big and wide. He was having fun.

Sonic smiled at the way Manic’s eyes glowed with joy. 

Now Manic was making silly faces, and Tails kept on laughing, which in turn, continued making Manic beam with absolute happiness. 

His little brother and his son. Seeing them together made Sonic’s heart swell with endearment for both of them. 

Manic may have been a sewer rat, and a thief, and a diamond in the rough, but he’d come so far and had made something of himself with those trusty drumsticks of his. Sonic was proud of him. He would have been proud of him no matter what.

They may have fought in the beginning, but that was so long ago now.

Sonic and both of his siblings weren’t family because they shared blood, they were family because they’d carved their own spots inside each other’s hearts. 

And the same applied to Tails. Tails hadn’t just carved a spot for him in their hearts. He had fulfilled them all in a way none of them knew they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Second Sonic Underground fic! Yay!!! No? Just me? Okay, that’s fine. I love this, it’s my baby. If anyone else loves it too, please comment, I’ll love you for it. You know what, just love for all! Love for everybody! I love and appreciate everyone who reads this! ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
